Jumper
by TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie
Summary: When Ponyboy suddenly ends up in the middle of the gas station, he knows his life is about to change. As a Jumper, Pony can go anywhere, do anything...until an agency called the Paladins come after him. OutsidersXJumper Crossover! P/C R R!
1. Discovery

_**Hi, everyone!! Marshy here, with a new story!! Alright, this is a crossover between the Outsiders and Jumper! So….yeah!! Not much more to say except enjoy!**_

_JUMPER_

**CHAPTER 1: Discovery**

I always knew I was a little different than everyone else. No, not because of my name, and not because I'm a greaser. I could just sense that there was something…out of the ordinary with me. Something that not everyone else had. I finally found out what it was, about a year after the whole church fire and killing Bob thing. Luckily, Johnny had survived, and he can walk just fine. Besides a couple of burns and scars on his neck and back, not to mention the deathly fear of fire he now had, he was the same old Johnny. After he got out of the hospital, I decided to get my life on track. I quit smoking (trust me, _that was hard!) and got my grades higher than ever before. Life was looking pretty swell, until that one day…the day my life changed forever._

_It started out like any other day, getting up, going to school, the usual. As I was walking home, I got lost in my thoughts. I wondered what life would be like 10 years from now. Since I was distracted, I didn't hear the sleek black corvette pull up next to me. I turned my head when I heard a horn, and a cold chill ran down my spine. There were some Socs, about five or six, I don't exactly remember, but there were a lot, and they were big._

"_Hey, Greaser," one of them said, walking up to me. _

"_What are you doing, walking all alone? Could be…dangerous," another stepped up next to the first, his eyes flashing. I tried to walk past them; I wasn't looking for a fight. But 3 more stepped in front of me, blocking my exit. _

"_Come on, I don't want any trouble," I said quietly. _

"_Yeah, well we're itching for a fight, and you're our first target," the first one said. Then, he punched me in the gut. I cried out in pain, but I didn't fall over. Another one hit me, and then someone kicked me. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, and since I was bombarded by so many attacks, I couldn't fight back. I pictured the first place I thought of, the gas station, and I wanted to be with Soda so bad. I just prayed that I was there, and that I was safe. The next thing I knew, I felt a tremor, and the punches stopped. I opened my eyes slowly, scared of what I would see. When they were open, I gasped._

_I was at the gas station, in the middle of the parking lot, and Sodapop was looking at me in complete shock._


	2. Teleport!

_**Chapter two is here!! Hope everyone liked chapter 1, and they will get longer, I promise!!**_

CHAPTER 2

_**Teleport?!**_

Papers were flying, people were staring, and, when I stood up, there was a dent in the pavement where I had landed. Sodapop was running toward me with an indescribable look on his face.

"Ponyboy, what the hell?! You appeared out of nowhere!" he practically screamed in my ear.

"I, I don't know, Soda. I was walking home and…Soda, what just happened?" I looked at him. What happened to me? I was just getting beaten up, then popping up in the place I wanted to be…did I teleport?

"Pony, I'm getting off early. I gotta get you home," he said, guiding me toward the house. I didn't argue. When we got home, Soda sat on the couch. I sat next to him, my head clutched in my hands.

"Soda, I think I teleported," I whispered.

"What? Teleported?" he asked with a voice of disbelief.

"Yeah. I was getting beaten up by some Socs, and I pictured the gas station. All of a sudden, I was there!" I looked at him now. There was no trace of doubt in his eyes. Even though Soda's not smart, I knew he believed that this was real.

"Well, I'm still in shock, but how about you try again? Try teleporting to our room," he told me, smiling softly.

"I don't know, Soda. I don't even know how this thing works!" I said, standing up. Everything was moving too fast. I didn't know what was happening!

"Just try, Pony! Picture it in your head like you pictured the gas station," he said. I sighed. I had nothing to lose. I pictured the room in my head, and I told myself that I wanted to be sitting on the bed. I took a deep breath and, out of instinct, jolted forward, I felt a large shudder, and I opened my eyes. I was in my room, not quite on the bed, but next to it. Paper and small books were flying around, as if I had caused a hurricane in the room. I stared around me in shock…I could teleport. _I could teleport!!! _

"Soda!" I screamed. He came running from the living room, laughing.

"Oh my God, Ponyboy!" he shouted, lifting me off the floor and hugging me. And for the first time in an hour, I felt happy. Really, really happy. Ecstatic, even! And before I knew it, I was laughing too, and we were still grinning by the time Darry came home from work.

---------------------------

"Wait, Pony can what?!" Darry asked us for the third time.

"Teleport, Darry," Soda told him again. "He appeared at the gas station earlier, out of thin air!"

"And Soda told me to try again, and I teleported to our room," I said, still smiling. Darry looked at both of us, and then stood up.

"I think you two have gone crazy. This is impossible!" he said, not believing us at all.

"Show him, Pony," Soda said. "Teleport outside, onto the front porch."

"Alright, I'll try," I said, standing up. I closed my eyes and pictured our ratty old porch, with the walls that needed a paint job and the steps missing some bricks. I jolted forward, and immediately knew I had done it, because I could feel the evening breeze on my face. I opened my eyes, and there I was, right on our porch. I opened the door to the house, and laughed as I saw the living room that now looked like a tornado had swept through it. Soda was grinning, and Darry was staring at me in complete and utter shock.

"Pony…" he said softly, as if he were trying to find his voice. I laughed harder, nodding. This broke Darry out of his trance, and he bolted toward me, lifting me by my shoulders and slamming me to his chest. I looked up into his face and saw tears streaming from his blue eyes, but they were tears of joy, and probably shock, because he was grinning wider than I had seen him grin in a very long time.


	3. Revelation

_**Oh, yeah! 3 chapters in one day! Sorry their so short, I will make them longer! **_

CHAPTER 3

_**Revelation**_

(3 months later-July)

I had learned to control the tremors, and now, Jumping was second nature to me. We still hadn't told the others, but we were going to that day, because I finally had enough control to not cause a whirlwind in whatever room I Jumped to. Soda had made up the word "Jumping" because when I teleported, it looked like I was jumping into thin air. I went into my morning routine, showering, eating breakfast, cleaning the house; the only difference was that I Jumped everywhere. We learned that I could Jump anywhere in the world, as long as I had a picture of it in my head. Now, my closet is full of pictures of Egypt, France, and anywhere you could imagine, as well as piles of travel booklets on the floor. I pulled out a shirt and pants, put them on, and Jumped into the kitchen. Darry is still startled when I appear suddenly, but Sodapop is so used to it, he doesn't even look up. Since Darry has to work long hours, and Soda gets off a few hours earlier than him, Soda was the one that really helped me control the Jumping. We would work all into the night, and by the time we were finished, Soda and I were so tired that I had to Jump him home, directly onto the bed.

"Alright," Soda said, looking at the two of us as I sat down next to Darry. "How are we gonna tell the guys about Pony?"

I looked at him. "Can't we just show them like we showed Dally?" I asked.

"Naw, Pony. We want to make it dramatic! Something that will knock their socks off," Soda replied.

"I have an idea," Darry said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited behind the door of the bathroom, ready for someone to say my name. I heard Two-Bit and Steve talking, and Johnny's soft footsteps, as well as the sound of Dally's boots against the floor. This was it, the moment I had been ready for over 2 months.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Johnny asked. That was my cue. I walked out of my hiding place.

"Hey, guys," I said. Suddenly, I stopped, took a breath, and Jumped right next to Johnny. The room was dead silent. Either the guys had turned to stone or they were too shocked for words. So, to ease the tension a bit, I Jumped to the kitchen, grabbed a can of Coke, Jumped to the couch, and took a sip. Then, all hell broke loose.

"Ponyboy, what the hell?!" Two-Bit shouted. I laughed.

"You sound just like Soda when he found out," I told him.

"This isn't funny, Pony. What the hell did you just do? Teleport?" Steve said, and I detected some shock in his voice.

"Yeah, he did," Soda said for me. "He can teleport, guys. We found out a few months ago."

"Holy shit," Dally said.

"This is crazy," Steve agreed.

"Hey, Johnny," I said. "How would you like to go to Brazil?"

"You've been to Brazil?" Johnny asked me.

"Oh, sure, tons of times. I like Taiwan more though," I replied. Everyone was still looking at me in shock. Two-Bit broke the silence.

"Do it again, Ponyboy!" he said with a grin. I laughed, grabbed his arm, and Jumped outside.


End file.
